The one I want
by TheBlackSheep24
Summary: prompted on tumblr. Chloe is always living in her older sister's shadow. But what happens when the older Beale's charm doesn't work on our favorite DJ?


Chloe Beale as of now a freshmen at Barden University. Today is activities fair and she's nervous. She's not nervous for the normal reasons a freshmen at college would be. She is nervous because of her older sister Katie. Katie is a senior at Barden and pretty much the most popular girl on campus. Chloe is worried she won't be able to live outside her sister's shadow. Ever since they were little Chloe has always been Katie's sister, someone who was just there. She wasn't homecoming queen or prom queen.

But Chloe didn't want to be any of those things. Chloe loved science; she was always involved in various clubs and originations of the intellectual kind. Chloe didn't want to be compared to Katie. She just wanted to be seen for who she was. She wanted to be Chloe, not Katie's sister.

Xxx

Chloe left her dorm room and made her way over to where all the club booths were set up for the activity fair. She was disappointed her roommate wasn't there yet but their floor advisor informed her that Aubrey would be there by the end of the week.

She began browsing booths and felt her nerves build as she tried to avoid seeing her sister's booth. She was captain of a singing group on campus called the Barden Bella's. The last thing she needs right now is Katie pushing her buttons. Chloe isn't paying attention to which booths she's looking at, she's just keeping her head down and pretending to be interested.

She's pulled out of her thoughts when she hears someone clear their throat. She looks up to see a brunette girl smirking at her.

"You've been reading that pamphlet for the last ten minutes."

Chloe realizes that indeed she has, normally she would be embarrassed but something about the brunette's tone tells her that she doesn't have any vicious intent by the comment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My brains somewhere else I guess."

The brunette smiles at the red head in front of her.

"Don't apologize, no harm done. In fact you've been my only visitor today. I'm Beca by the way." Beca held out her hand.

Chloe shook her hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Beca, I'm Chloe."

Beca smiled back at the girl.

"So this is a wild guess but im assuming you aren't here to volunteer at the radio station?"

Chloe looked up at the banner above the booth and sure enough she as at the Barden Radio Station booth. She felt her cheeks redden slightly.

"No, I'm sorry. I mean maybe but I didn't intend on doing so."

Beca chuckled lightly.

"Don't sweat it red."

Chloe smiled at the nickname.

Beca looked around the fair and saw that it was still pretty desolate. So she turned to her friend Jesse who was sitting in a chair near by the booth.

"Jesse, I'm going to go hang with red, man the booth for me."

"Aye, aye boss." Jesse said with a salute.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at Beca.

"Who said I wanted to hang out with you?" Chloe joked.

Beca laughed.

"And she's coming out of her shell ladies and gentlemen."

Chloe lightly shoved Beca as they walked.

"So where are you taking me?" Chloe asked

"I'm going to show you my favorite partsof campus; since you're a lame freshman and all, It's my duty to take you under my wing."

"How'd you know I was a freshman?"

"You are the youngest Beale aren't you?"

Chloe became nervous and nodded.

"Don't worry Beale, I'm won't compare you to your infamous sister."

Chloe let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled at the brunette.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her down a narrow dirt path that led into a wooded area on the edge of campus. The two walked for about twenty minutes before the woods opened up and Chloe saw why this was Beca's favorite place. Chloe let go of Beca hand and took in her surroundings. In front of the two girls was a small lake and a large tree with a swing on one of the branches.

"I come here when I want to get away." Beca said walking over toward the swing.

Chloe came up behind the girl.

"I can see why, it's beautiful." Beca turned around and smiled at the red head.

"Yeah, sure is."

Chloe blushed and walked around to sit on the swing. Beca lightly pushed the other girl.

"So tell me about yourself." Chloe said as she felt the late summer sun on her skin.

"There's not much to tell. I'm a sophomore. My dad is Professor Mitchell at Barden and the reason I'm not in LA right now."

Chloe could hear the tension in Beca's voice and didn't think it appropriate to press the matter just mentioned.

"Well Ms Mitchell, I understand you're a mystery but I will solve you one way or another."

Beca smiled. And stopped the swing gently and held her hand out for the other girl to take.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

Xxxxx

A month went by and Chloe and Beca became inseparable. And the real icing on the cake was Chloe was able to avoid her sister, well that's what she thought.

Beca and Chloe were sitting under a tree on the quad. Beca was working on her mixes, while Chloe was studying for a physics test.

"Who's that with your dorky sister?" Tiffany, Katie's friend asked.

Katie raised her sunglasses and looked to where Tiffany had gestured.

"Oh, I don't know. But I think her and I should get more acquainted." Katie said with a wink toward Tiffany.

Xxxx

"Hey Chlo?"

Chloe closed her book and turned to the brunette beside her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you take a listen to this mix for me? I feel like it's missing something but can't quite place it."

Chloe smiled. She knew she was the only one Beca let listen to her mixes she was working on.

"Sure thang." Chloe said as she took Beca's headphones and placed them on her head.

Chloe didn't notice her sister walking toward her and Beca; but Beca did. She hasn't discussed it with Chloe before but she wasn't a fan of her sister. Beca was good friends with one of Katie's ex's Stacie. And Beca saw how Katie treated her and decided Katie was to be avoided at all cost.

Beca reached over and squeezed Chloe's hand. Chloe looked up and saw her sister approaching.

"Hey sis." Katie said with a cocky smirk.

"Katie." Chloe said with tight lips.

"Who's your friend?" Katie said trying to be charming.

"Uninterested." Beca said with an expression that would shake anyone of their confidence.

Katie's smiled fell.

"Well then, have fun spending time with my loser sister." Katie said crossing her arms.

Beca intertwined her nad Chloe's hands.

"Oh I will." Beca said with a wink.

This caused Katie to huff and storm away.

Chloe's smile split across her face.

"That was amazing Beca!" Chloe said throwing her arms around the brunette.

Beca felt her heart beat faster when with the other girl in such close proximity.

Chloe pulled away but keep her face close to the other girls.

"I don't know why anyone would waste their time on a girl like her when there's a girl like you out in the world."

Chloe blushed and smiled at Beca.

"You don't have to say that…"

Beca interrupted Chloe with a kiss. The kiss was sweet and simple. Beca didn't want to scare the other girl away. When she pulled away she saw a very confused Chloe.

"Okay, I can see that was a little bit of a shock for you. But I can't hold it in anymore Chloe. I think youre amazing, and beautiful. And it drives me crazy how you can't see how wonderful you really are. So if you'll give me a chance, I'd like to show you how amazing you are. Every single day for as long as you'll have me."

Chloe's eyes were welling up. She wanted to say so much but the words just wouldn't come out so she decided to do the only thing she could think of. She leaned in and kissed Beca. It was quick and gentle but she hoped the brunette got the message.

"So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" Beca asked nervously.

Chloe nodded and threw her arms around the girl once more.

"Of course I will." When the two pulled apart Chloe handed Beca back the head phones.

"I think what's missing is a bigger drop after the second chorus, it would make the build into the last verse much more substantial." Chloe said with a small smile.

"Oh I love it when you talk geek to me." Beca smirked receiving a light shove.


End file.
